fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Yoshi
Cosmic Yoshi is a game that stars Yoshi, and, by the name of it, takes place in Outer Space! It is 3D Platformed, and is for the Nintendo Wii Z . Story Baby Bowser and Kamek are looking up at the stars at night, talking to each other. Baby Bowser says that he wants to have a planet someday. One with lots of Green Donkeys, even more toys, and no Marios. Kamek then says that he can take care of that. He swings his wand around and around, creating a giant, flying ship, and tells Bowser to hop in. He does, and the two take off. Meanwhile, all the Yoshis are going to bed, protecting the baby Mario Bros, when they all get kidnaped! Some yoshis happen to get away, but they know that they have to save their friends, family, and the Baby Mario Bros. So, they all go off to find White Shy Guy to ask him for help. Once they find him, they ask for help, and tell him what happened. White Shy Guy then uses magic to make them a ship. It looks like a couple of apples bunched together, so they call it the S.O.S. Apple. They then go into space to save their friends. Modes *Story *Time Trials *Multiplayer **Story **Race *Worldwide **Race **Chat Characters The Yoshi Crew *Green Yoshi-The only playable character. *Red Yoshi-The Driver of the S.O.S. Apple. *Yellow Yoshi-Gives player tips on levels. *Blue Yoshi-The Guide. Once you fail a level 15 Times, he will come and take over. *Light Blue Yoshi-The Mail Delivery guy. *Black Yoshi-The Banker. *Purple Yoshi-Owner of the Apple Store (the Shop). Enemies *Baby Bowser *Kamek Worlds World 1:The Green Planet. This planet his rivers, grassy meadows, and friendly people! Koopa Troopas & Shy Guys will by after you though. This world also has the easiest of levels. The boss of this world is Baby Pom Pom. World 2:The Music Planet This planet has rock concerts, giant pianos, and music note slides. This world has some easy but somewhat challenging levels. The boss of this world is Baby Boom Boom. World 3:The Snack Planet This planet has cereal rain, chocolate swimming pools, ice cream cone mountains & donut go-karts. The levels for this world are as easy as the last. The boss is Baby Pom Pom. World 4:The Snow Planet This planet not only has the best hot chocolate, but also has hugging snowmen, rocket snowboards, and skiing Shy Guys (like in Snowboard Mountain from Mario Kart 53). The levels here a hard, so prepare yourself. The boss is Baby Boom Boom. World 5:The Future Planet This planet his cool things from the future, like robotic servants, flying cars, and UFOs. The levels here are as hard as the last, but a little harder. The boss is Kamek. World 6:The Koopa Planet This planet has levels so hard, that only pros. can complete it. It only has One level:The Boss Level! This planet is called Baby Bowser Planet in Japan & Europe, though. The Apple Store The Apple Store is basically a shop. In the shop, you can buy things to decorate the S.O.S. Apple, and also shows others around the world who you are, and might even get them to do Worldwide Multiplayer with you. Flags *White Flag (Default) *Black Flag *Black & Red Flag *Red Flag *Blue Flag *S.O.S. Yoshi Flag (Comes with the body color Yoshi Egg) Body Color *Red (Default) *Dirty Red *Green *Yellow *Yoshi Egg (Come with the flag S.O.S. Yoshi Flag) Others *Yoshi Statue *X Eyes *Zombie Yoshi Statue *Grave Yard *Mario's Hat *Baby Mario Statue *Luigi's Hat *Jetpack *Balloons *Party Hat *Piñata *Sail *Anchor *Berry Canons *Hero Mask *Hero Cape *Plane Wings *Space Ship Wings *Space Engine *Throne *Crown Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 53 Games Category:Flameguy9981's Games Category:Yoshi (series)